demons and witches
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: 6 teenages armed with nothing more than a frying pan and a chainsaw find themselfs baricaded in a safe house, but thankfuly maybe some how they have the 4th espada to help them! yet it still dosn't look good for the twins, triplets, and Dylan.
1. a witch in the atick

"**Hey, Hey! Are you alright man?" I asked shaking the incapacitated teenaged boy on the floor of the safe house. **

**He had a very far skin and black hair a little shorter then shoulder length with weird green lines trialing from his eyes and down his face. My step brother Dylan and I had seen him on the ground outside, and despite my twin sister, Isabella's objection, we had risked our lives for his. **

"**watch, he's going to turn out to be a zombie and you've just killed us all!" Isabella yelled.**

"**shut-up Tizzy, he's not a Zombie!" I yelled, brushing the dust of my green plaid lounge pants, we were all still in our pajamas, because the infection spread rapidly and with out warning, although Isabella and Mari all had there make-up on. **

"**how do you know?" Isabella yelled, "for all we know he could be fighting the infection right know!" her blue plaid pajama pants where blood spattered, she held her weapon, a cast iron frying pan, at the ready, incase something came around that could break down the door, and rib us to peaces!**

"**I think he's a cost player, that's why he's dressed weird!" Kari replied.**

"**you know this is just like left for died!" Dylan said.**

"**don't say that! we've never won at that game with the entire group! And were just 6 maybe 7 teenagers with a frying pan and a chain saw!" I yelled pointing at Isabella and Kari, and no that's not a typo, there were 3 other girls with us where Japanese triplets, Mari, Tari, and Kari.**

"**uh, where am I?" **

**I turned around. "it's alive!" I said softly. "you're in a safe house in the middle of a terrible infection! Don't worry we're friends!" **

"**no, **_**where I the world of the living or…"**_

"_**I wouldn't really call it living but yeah I guess that's were we are!" Kari replied.**_

"_**I'm sure he's not talking about that hokey Anime of yours! He's not a soul reaper!" Mari scolded, Kari held up the chain saw and she backed down.**_

"_**no- not I'm a soul reaper!" he replied.**_

"_**yeah, we kind' a knew that!" I replied, rummaging threw the food cabinet for food.**_

"_**don't tell me you're still hungry, after Kari just cut down about 50 zombies with her chain saw?" Isabella asked.**_

"_**I'm a hallow!" every one stopped and stared at the new guy.**_

"_**okay! Not a cost player!" Kai replied.**_

"_**so, he's- he's really, he's the real- what- how?" I stammered.**_

"_**I don't think how so much matters as the now, Miranda!" Isabella replied. "okay, so- okay, when you and Dylan were watching that stupid show I wasn't paying attention! What's his name?"**_

"_**Ulquiorra!" Kari, Dylan, and I all said at the same time.**_

"_**wait!" I yelled, jumping of the cabinet "what's that noise?" **_

"_**it sounds like somebody's crying!" Dylan replied, sure enough there was a soft sobbing noise echoing threw the air. **_

_**I looked around, trying to pinpoint the voice. "there!" I yelled pointing to the latter that lead to the bunking room. "uh, Izzy, give me the frying pan!"**_

"_**no! get your own mêlée weapon!" she yelled, guarding the pan from me.**_

"_**well then you go up there, because I'm not going up there unprotected!" I yelled.**_

"_**here, take the chain saw!" Kari said, handing me the giant rotating blade at me. **_

"_**someone come back me up!" I said, no one moved. "really?" I asked "no one's here is brave enough to-"**_

"_**I'll go with you!" Ulquiorra replied. **_

"_**I would go, but Izzy wont give up the frying pan!" Dylan said pointing to Isabella. **_

"_**don't blame this on me!" she yelled. "and why do you need back up for a crying lady anyways?"**_

"_**because that crying lady might be a witch, and if I disturb it could rip me to shreds before anyone can even get to the ladder!" I whispered. "come on Ulquiorra!"**_

_**I jumped on the ladder and made my way up, witch turned out to be hard with a running chain saw! I got up then helped Ulquiorra up.**_

"_**there!" Ulquiorra whispered pointing to a women crying in the corner, she looked normal enough, but just to be safe I got my chain saw at the ready. **_

_**I walked up to her slowly, still a little afraid of her "ma'am?" I asked. **_

_**She looked at me with hallowed out eyes and streaked, she leaped at me, claws bared teeth gnashing, then she hit the chainsaw and blood and guts along with other organic shrapnel flew every where. **_

_**I stood there for a second stunned. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "let's go!" Ulquiorra replied. "it's natural to be a little shocked, the first time!"**_

"_**li-little?" I asked voice cracking, the next thing I knew, Ulquiorra had pushed me down the hole in the floor. **_

"_**what was that for?" I yelled after getting over the shock of falling one story.**_

"_**you're over your shock, aren't you?" he said, it seemed he was back to his regular stoic self.**_


	2. a tank at the door

**Hi there, I realize that Ulquiorra might seem to you like he's OOC, but he dose have a very protective nature (read his bleach wiki page)**

"Wake up!" Dylan whispered, I sat up and pointed my A-K 47 at his face (just to be sure). We searched the safe house and found a stash of weapons as well as a fire ax, a few medical supplies, a box of pop tarts, and a banana nut muffin. Nun of us dared to go upstairs, not with the dead witch up there!

"Put it down!" he commanded, "there's a _tank _outside!"

"Don't get, anyone else up!" I replied, "stay very quiet and it should-" _Bang! Bang! Bang! _"- go away" I rolled my eyes, thinking I was above such irony.

Okay, some how he or she (because what if it's a female, then it would be even madder at me, and do I really need that right now (although it was going to kill me anyways, did it really matter if I hurt it's feelings?)) heard us, and was now trying to tear open the safe house, and he/she was succeeding! (that's something that never happened in the game. Long story short, apparently someone had ordered us one hell of a wake up call.

"OMG!" Mari yelled, hiding behind Kari for protection "what do we do?"

"Here's an idea: let's fight these things off, and try to make it to another safe house without getting killed," I replied. "only this is no game, so no shooting people- who are still people!" I Ulquiorra gave me a threatening glance "I-I mean people who aren't zombies!"

"Don't worry Miranda, we have an Espada and Kari the super ninja on our side, there's no way we could lose!" Dylan replied. (because making fun of the two strongest members of our tiny army is a good idea to him! (and I know Kari has a short temper!))

"Dylan this is not a game!" Isabella and I yelled, for once we where both on the same page!

Ulquiorra drew his sword, Kari grabbed her chainsaw, Isabella held up the frying pan, Dylan scrambled for the fire ax, I help up the A-K ready to make a kill shot.

The tank completely ripped the front wall away from the general frame of the safe house, and came charging at us, I squeezed the trigger, the kick-back nearly dislocated my shoulder, and a little not so well known fact: tanks have very hard skin, so when you shot them the bullets just bounce off of it and come back at you, so if you encounter one in real life, don't shoot it, run! On the upside I did manage to slow it down again- and make it very angry!

Dylan grabbed the barrel of the gun and pointed it away from the tank, but the adrenalin rush was too much, and I couldn't manage to move.

"Take your finger off the trigger!" he yelled. Before ripping the gun out of my hand completely.

Kari pulled us both to the back of the room, just before everything turned bright green for a second. I looked up and saw the inside of tank had become the knew wallpaper in the safety room! I leaned over and threw up. It was discussing to say the least, and I was the only one who had eaten anything.

"That Cero thing is bad ass!" Tari yelled.

Ulquiorra glanced back at us.

I pointed at Tari "she said it!" I replied. "I'm just making like a tiger shark, and heaving my own stomach!" yes I just said that! I'm a long time fan of shark week on the discovery channel, deal with it!

"I vote Miranda no longer gets a gun!" Dylan said drawling back when I reached for my A-K.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"you almost killed us all!" Dylan yelled. I pursed my lips as he dropped the fire ax in my hands, trying to come up with a response. "Let's go, before we attract _others!"_


	3. a hunter in the woods

"Stay quiet!" Kari replied in a hushed tone, she was our 'espionage' expert, and there for very good at sneaking around undetected (yes the Asian is a ninja), though for the rest of us, it wasn't quite so easy, well not all the rest of us, Ulquiorra was doing just fine, he didn't even have to try.

"Kari, I need a break!" I breathed barley able to stand. Our neighborhood-and safe house-was located ten miles outside of town, and after unsuccessfully trying to liberate a car from one of our dive ways, we decided walking would be a smarter choice.

"Are you crazy?" Kari whispered, "We're in the middle of the freaking ranch lands, we're completely out in the open!"

"Yes, well, so are _they_" I replied plopping down in the middle of the road, resting my head on my knees, chest heaving. "We'll see 'em coming from a mile away, and I'm not sure, but the barbed wire fences could work to our advantage!"

Izzy plopped down behind me; I leaned against her back, she was equally as tired. "I agree!" she whined.

"Fine! Let's all get killed, what do I care?" Kari replied, pacing back-and-forth impatiently, waiting for us to catch our breath. I knew for a fact Kari didn't get any sleep last night, and like all of us, she was extremely anxious, but unlike the rest of us, she turned into a monster when she was anxious. "I should just kill you right now, we'd be_ so_ much better off without you!" I felt my chest burn with hurt and anger, and the tears push at the back of my eyes, I gritted my teeth determined not to cry. I looked up at Kari, who was wide eyed with the realization of what she had just. "Miranda I-"

"You know what fine!" I yelled, pushing myself to my feet. "I'm out of here!"

"Miranda, you don't mean that!" Izzy said chasing after me and grabbing my arm.

"No… I mean it!" I replied shrugging her hand off. "The best of luck to you!" I replied in a mockingly cheerful tone, I jogged off to a nearby forest, towards the shortcut I had suggested we take, but no one was willing to listen to me, because of my inability to perform under pressure, no one even cared that I knew these woods better than anyone else!

* * *

"Kari, are you autistic?" Dylan asked. "You've just killed my little sister!"

"She's not your sister!" Izzy muttered, but Dylan somewhat understood her scorn towards her step family, he never felt as though he fit in with his step family… well he didn't have to deal with that anymore.

"The point is you don't do stuff like that!" Dylan yelled completely ignoring Izzy.

"well what do you want to do about it?" Mari asked.

"We're not gonna find her in the woods, there's no point going after her," Kari replied. Resting her chin on her hand, immersing her in frivolous plans to save a girl that had been nothing but loyal to her, well up until just recently. She stayed for a while, completely still. Every second passed slower than the last. What to do? What to do?

Suddenly it struck… well not Kari, actually it was one of her sisters: Tari. "Ulquiorra, you can since people's presence right?" she asked, Ulquiorra nodded. "then can you go get the blond one who ran off?"

"I assume you're talking about Miranda?" he replied. Let it be known that silence is not synonyms with ignorance!

"can you find her and bring her back?" Kari replied, making Dylan flinch with the sudden interjection. "… assuming she's not already… dead"

"Kari, you shouldn't say things like that!" Izzy yelled.

" what was that Miranda used to say? 'You assume the worst, and hope for the best so you're prepared for both'." Kari replied. She turned to face Ulquiorra, but he was already gone.

* * *

You probably don't know this but pure raw rage is as good as any steroid, I was seriously pumped, covered in head to toe with blood, and armed with nothing but a fire axe I tried to be precise, as to not dull the blade. Luckily for me Zombies weren't all that stealthy.

I heard the frantic scudding of leaves and a demonic growl, I turned around swinging the axe as hard as I could smashing the dull end into the monsters head, a crack rang out threw the woods as she collapsed into a convulsing pile of diseased routing flesh, but even in my current stat I wasn't willing to let that poor creature die of starvation, I twirled the axe around and sliced her throat out in one swoop severing her jugular vein, killing her instantly.

I stared at her for a moment, I knew the girl when she was human, her name was Daniela, I worked with her in the near by stables, and now she was dead, and I killed her…

I inhaled sharply and turned around quickly, for some reason having the sudden impulse to look up and there in the tree I saw him: perched on a tree prepared to pounce, and there was nothing I could do but stair. I drank in every detail as time began slowing, his tattered grey jacket pulled over his face hiding the festering boils that covered his body, he gnashed his teeth and reach out with his long disgusting claws as he left the tree. He was only millimeters away from my face when I saw a brilliant flash of silver.

I came out of my adrenaline fog to realize that that horrible thing was dead, and I was safe, save for a deep gash on my cheek. I turned around and acknowledged Ulquiorra, thanking him for the third time that day. And inspected the remains of the hunter.

"ah, Surge," I replied (Daniela's brother), a tear rolled down my cheek as I fully began to morn the loss of my friends "they were right…"

"What was right?" Ulquiorra asked.

"the Infection Early Detection League (or I.E.D.L.). they came to our school and ran a bunch of tests to determine what each student would become if they were to become infected… they wanted to exterminate everyone who would turn into a special infected, but a lot of the special infected children had high ranking parents, and they talked them down to trying to create a vaccination that would prevent the out break in the first place, my dad volunteered my sister, Dylan, and me to be a test subject for the vaccination…" I pulled up my pant leg to show him the bite, and scratch marks on my leg. "… they're fairly certain that it's effective, but there's still a chance I could regress, in that case, LEAVE ME IN THE WOODS!"

I saw Ulquiorra eyeing me like I could _never _be that dangerous.

"let's just get the hell out of here before something else happens!" I replied.


End file.
